Can't Do It
by 12D3
Summary: 2D thinks to take his chance with Cyborg Noodle so he could try to escape Plastic Beach, but quickly back fires. One Shot. I'm bad at summaries.


2D sat curled with his knees in his arms. Today was the day. That blasted whale had been outside his window for hours just screeching it's murderous tone, taunting the poor boy. It managed to bump into his wall multiple times, causing no harm but to his mind. He rocked on the mattress, trying to calm himself.

He would have made a run for it already, he managed to close the bloody curtains days ago so he couldn't see the large mammal swimming about, but something stopped him.

That girl. That thing. The cyborg, the one murdoc made almost identical to his old 'zen buddy' Noodle. Of course, she didn't have feelings, didn't want to play Pong with 2D or watch zombie flicks with him, which reminded him everyday that Noodle was dead and he was stuck with this robotic replacement for who knows how long.

Cyborg stood watch, in front of the lift at her usual position. She glared into the lift doors, usually speaking with murdoc about specific commands and what to do in certain situations. She always grasped her gun in her hand though, always with one hand on the trigger and the other on the barrel, ready for a shot if 2D decided to leggit.

2D relaxed himself a bit as the whales song faded, it swimming away. He sighed in relief but now an eerie silence filled the aquatic room.

He stared at the back of Cyborg, seeing his beloved Noodle but not at the same time. It conflicted him, but this was the day. This was his chance.

He had found a spare pipe lying around, the old plumber guy always mucking about with the wiring and all that downstairs usually came into 2Ds room to see if he could borrow some plugins or something like that, and sometimes if 2D was lucky, he would drop things.

Reaching a hand under his bed, his fingers curled around the cold pipe and he slowly pulled it out, trying to inch off his bed without making it squeak.

Cyborg had just finished her conversation with murdoc and had now taken to glaring at the wall, listening for 2Ds shuffling behind her.

The singer made sure not to move too fast, wires mazed around the floor of his room and it would have made for quite the embarrassing scene for him to fall while attempting an assassination.

As he got closer, the robot still hadn't noticed the tall mans movement. He lifted the pipe over his head in a ready to swing it at the robots neck and head. He clenched his fingers around it tightly, trying to prepare himself.

The camera in the corner of the room flicked it's lens to the movement of 2D at the front.

Murdoc watched from downstairs, glaring at the monitor and how the boy he had so cleverly kidnapped was poised to kill off his beloved android. He didn't call up noodle or anything. He just watched. He knew he couldn't do it. Soon enough, the singer would realize this too and just turn to sit down.

Not this time.

2Ds fists shook from how hard he squeezed the metal between his hands and he bit his lip, starting to speed up his breathing.

Murdoc stared, wordlessly. He mumbled to himself, "if you even get that far, I'll wring your neck."

The motion on the fuzzy monitor didn't show any major movement, especially with 2D.

His breath hitched and his hands suddenly went limp. The pipe fell from his grasp behind him, making a loud clang as it hit the floor and bounced to the side.

Murdoc smiled.

Noodle flinched and turned with a few jerky movements, staring up at the tall, shaking boy.

"return to your bed, 2D." she said emotionlessly, simply glaring up with her glass eyes.

2d didn't respond. His entire body felt limp and his knees gave out, letting him fall to the floor.

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He knew she wasn't Noodle, but at the same time she was the only thing he had left of her.

His breath hitched and he curled into an awkward ball on the ground, starting to sob quietly.

"2D, return to your bed." she said a bit more urgently this time. The tip of her gun being tapped against his forehead.

He didn't move. 2D continued to sob on the floor in front of the embodiment of his old friend. Tears streamed down his face and he began to cry out louder.

Murdoc saw noodles movements go for cocking the gun, and he quickly sat up realizing 2D was too in shock to move from her aim. He couldn't let her actually give his singer a head shot! He shoved his finger violently onto a button, communicating with the cyborg.

"noodle, stop! Just wait there!" he yelled urgently.

"yes master." she replied. Then took a step back.

2D rocked himself, fisting the material of the opposite sleeves on his shirt, tightly keeping his eyes closed.

Murdoc made his way to the lift and quickly got down the the underwater room.

The doors slid open and cyborg stepped back, saluting her master.

Murdoc sprinted over to the keeled over vocalist and knelt down beside him, almost awkwardly since he wasn't used to, emotional issues. He set a hand in 2Ds back, him hiccuping violently and continuing to cry even though the demon was present to see it.

The bassist pat his back and tried to calm him,"Come on now. It's alright. Let's get you back to your bed." he attempted to convince him but quickly was thrown aback when 2D yelled out between his needed gulps of air.

**"I want Noodle Back!**" he cried out.

Murdoc sighed, not one of annoyance or anger, but understanding. He put an arm on the singers shoulder and pulled him over. "I miss her too,"

He managed to pull 2D onto his feet, leading the boy back to his bed and sitting him down.

2D hugged himself sadly, staring at his feet. He replied to the bassist after he had time to breath properly. "I-I'm sorry, Murdoc. I won't do it again. I promise."

Murdoc pat his back, standing up and heading for the lift, this time taking cyborg with him. "Don't worry 'D, I've felt the same way."


End file.
